


netflix but make it not chill

by alfredolover119



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, anime is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: tedgens drabble from my tumblr requests! ted has to have a talk with henry about misusing his netflix account.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted
Series: tumblr requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	netflix but make it not chill

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was:  
> "I'm going to assume this 'heathen' you're talking about isn't me."  
> "Oh no, it is. It absolutely is."

Ted loves his boyfriend. Like, a lot. However, love does have its limits.

"You  _ heathen! _ " 

Henry didn't even spare him a glance as he said,  **"I'm going to assume this 'heathen' you're talking about isn't me."** He was working on his musical, or some bullshit. Every time Ted tried to have a  _ serious _ discussion, he was always working on that damn musical.

**"Oh no, it is. It absolutely is."** Ted tried desperately to make eye contact with Henry to add tension, but the bastard just wasn't cooperating. 

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, dear." His fingers glided across the keyboard. He just kept typing, and typing, and typing… Ted had half a mind to just grab his hands, so he would stop typing

"Don't act stupid. I had one condition when I gave you my Netflix password, and you broke it. Do you remember what I told you,  _ dear? _ " Ted knew he was being dramatic, and maybe it was just because he wanted Henry to pay attention to him, but he really felt it was necessary in this situation.

Henry stopped typing, but he still didn't look at him. He didn't say anything. It was a little unnerving. Definitely only a little, though.

“That’s what I thought. I said, ‘Don’t watch anything that will ruin my recommended!’ Netflix thinks I’m a damn weeb, now.”

“I wouldn’t consider anime capable of  _ ruining _ anything. I think you’re just being a little dramatic. I just won’t use your account anymore if that’s how you feel about it.” He was back to typing, though with a notable amount of aggression.

“Okay, now who’s being dramatic?” Ted placed his hand on Henry’s arm, successfully stopping the typing. “Hen, we’ve been dating for nine months. We basically live together. You can have your own profile on my account, if you want.”

Henry chose that moment to finally look at Ted. “Really?” 

Ted regretted putting on such a show after seeing the vulnerability in his eyes.

“Of course, baby.” He wrapped an arm around Hen’s shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. It was then he realized that he had been thoroughly baited. This was all a game, and Ted had lost.

Henry turned around in the loose embrace to fix Ted with a pleading expression. He didn't miss the slight hint of triumph in his gaze, though.

“Can we watch Pokémon together?”

And because, yes, Ted had lost the game, he had no option but to comply. What could he say? He loved his boyfriend, like a lot. Perhaps love didn’t actually have limits.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! check me out on [tumblr!](https://whatsshakingbanana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
